There has long been a need for a portable swing which is safe, economical to construct, and attractive.
The inward inclination of the arches of the side supports of this invention provides for good swinging action with a minimum side support height. This also provides more clearance between the swing seat and the side supports. This inclination also causes the swing seat to pull the side supports inwardly with much less pressure than there would be if the side supports were not bent.
Although the patio swing of this invention is of an exceptionally sturdy construction, it also has a number of very economical attributes. The arch of the side supports is easily and economically constructed by the use of pipe bending equipment.
The cost of the patio swing is also lowered by the fact that the bridge structure is of sufficiently strong construction to maintain the side supports in place without the expense, as well as the unsightliness, of an overhead interconnection between the side supports. The assembly and material costs of the swing are lessened considerably in this way.
The roundness of the upright portions of the arches of the side supports also gives this invention an attribute of safety. Parents need no longer worry about children colliding with sharp or pointed edges of the swing.
Experiment has shown that side supports having a height of 57 inches and constructed of a pipe having a one inch outside diameter, and a 3/4 inch inside diameter, work very well in combination with a swing seat six feet long, constructed of wooden boards which are approximately six inches wide by two inches deep. In addition, the materials used should be such that their weight keeps the swing from tipping over when it is in use.
The saftey of this swing is furthur increased by feet attached to the bottom of the legs. The feet help to keep the swing stable on the ground, and not allowing it to tip over, even when the swing is strongly moving forward and backwards.
Because this swing does not need to be attached to anything before it can be put to use, it becomes very useful in many situations where it would be difficult, or even impossible, and always a nuisance, to attach the swing to a stationary object. This feature also allows the swing to be moved easily to different locations whenever it may be found necessary or convenient to do so.
The curved arches of the swing supports of this invention make the swing attractive as well as safe and economical.
This invention does away with the unsightly height so often associated with many swings of the past. This feature makes the swing less bulky and more attractive.
Another advantage is the inexpensiveness of the side pipes. The arched pipes are both inexpensive and strong enough for their intended use.
The two bolts which hold the attaching member to the bridge are widely spaced. In addition, the attaching members are welded to the bridge over broad areas. This combination is such that the bolts will not collapse at the bridge, even when several heavy people are using the swing at the same time.